<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"I'm scared" for you - "Tengo miedo" por ti by smileinlove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836234">"I'm scared" for you - "Tengo miedo" por ti</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove/pseuds/smileinlove'>smileinlove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My(love)strade [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#flash fiction fun, #mystrade flash fiction, #mystrade monday, #mystrade monday prompts, @mystradepromptsandscenarios, COVID-19, Coronavirus, Coronavirus epidemic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Virus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:14:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove/pseuds/smileinlove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mystrade Monday Prompt #10 “I'm scared.”<br/>Greg cree que Mycroft tiene miedo. Él no lo admitirá. Irá más allá.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes &amp; Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My(love)strade [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"I'm scared" for you - "Tengo miedo" por ti</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Los personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de la BBC.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pasado el verano, la situación mundial no parecía mejorar. Mycroft había conseguido trabajar desde casa pero Greg seguía teniendo que ir a la oficina. Incluso hacía trabajo de calle a causa de las bajas. En ese momento se cumplía exactamente un año que ambos compartían techo. Sin embargo, el aniversario había sido de lo más amargo.</p><p>—Tendrás que acostumbrarte. Es mi trabajo —dijo Greg calmado.</p><p>—¿A convivir con la tensión? —respondió Mycroft, elevando la voz, refugiado tras un trozo de tarta.</p><p>—A convivir con el miedo.</p><p>—Yo no tengo…, miedo—. Greg se levantó a fregar los platos. Lo que fuera por no seguir escuchando cómo su novio negaba la realidad. Su realidad. Mientras, el silencio se había adueñado de todo menos de su mente. No comprendía cómo Mycroft podía comer tan tranquilo tras haber discutido de nuevo por lo mismo. Él era inspector, tenía que estar disponible, visible, en el centro de la acción o en su despacho, en su defecto. Pero Mycroft quería que estuviera en casa, seguro y bajo siete candados si era posible. Eso no era real y, además, lo negaba.</p><p>Tras un largo rato en el que la situación no se movió una mota, Lestrade recibió una llamada de la oficina. Sonrió a Mycroft con tristeza y se marchó dejando los platos a medias. Holmes siguió comiendo como si nada. No era la primera vez que pasaba. Él estaba ahí, intentando mantener a salvo a todo el mundo: a Greg, a Sherlock, a John… Era el salvador oficial y nadie se lo agradecía. Al contrario, lo trataban de exagerado, sobreprotector y miedoso. ¡Miedoso! Él no tenía miedo a nada desde hacía siglos.</p><p>Sin embargo, desde que estaba con Lestrade había pensado sobre ello un par de veces. Decidió terminar de fregar los platos o no tendrían para cenar. Debían arreglar el lavavajillas con urgencia, con o sin virus. Realizando una tarea tan mundana se le ocurrió la solución a sus problemas.</p><p>o.o.o</p><p>Greg odiaba el papeleo y, aunque odiar fuera una palabra muy fuerte, era lo que realmente sentía. Prefería mil veces visitar escenas de crímenes o aguantar las salidas de tono de Sherlock. Al menos se divertía cuando John le paraba los pies. Sacudió la cabeza sonriente, se puso la mascarilla y salió a tomar el aire. Se había dejado los cigarrillos en casa, así que era lo único que podía tomar sin comprar más. Hizo un gran esfuerzo por quedarse en ese aire que, con suerte, le sería suficiente.</p><p>Con los ojos fijos en sus zapatos, unos pasos extraños se escucharon volviendo la calle hacia él. Entornó los ojos hacia la criatura. No tenía muy claro lo que estaba viendo. Siguió mirándola fijamente hasta que llegó a su pierna y le lamió el pantalón. Creía. Su mente descifraba aquel ser como un perro extraño, pero algo le decía que no estaba del todo en lo cierto. El brillo de sus ojos le hizo sospechar aún más. —Mycroft, haz el favor de explicarme esto —sentenció.</p><p>En su despacho, Holmes se quedó boquiabierto. Quizás había pecado un poco de tratar a su novio de ingenuo. Quizá mucho. Desde la cámara perruna, obviando todas las demás de la calle, vio cómo Greg avisaba a una compañera para poder irse a casa, prometiendo hacer horas extra al día siguiente. Después, tomó en brazos al sorprendentemente suave perro y fue caminando, pausado, hasta el coche. Mycroft tragó saliva. La sentía muy necesaria.</p><p>o.o.o</p><p>—De verdad pensaste que no me daría cuenta —Holmes no emitía sonido, solo le miraba— ¿en serio? Mira, Myc…</p><p>—De acuerdo. Lo diré una vez y si preguntan lo negaré. Sobre todo ante Sherlock —se aclaró la garganta para seguir— tengo miedo por ti—. Greg le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. No podía creer que hubiera conseguido esa confesión. Al final iba a ser verdad que estaba derritiendo el hipotético helado corazón de Mycroft Holmes. Este le devolvió el abrazo, lento, sin demasiada efusividad. Había tenido suficientes emociones por todo el día.</p><p>—Pero el perro se va —musitó Greg en su oído.</p><p>—Era de suponer —contestó Mycroft, cerrando los ojos.</p><p>o.o.o</p><p>En los siguientes días, Lestrade se encargó de dejar una nota cada vez que se iba a trabajar. No era como estar en casa, pero a Mycroft le servía de consuelo. Las guardaba todas juntas en un sobre bajo llave, donde nadie ni, por supuesto, Sherlock, pudiera abrirlo sin su consentimiento.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Nos vemos en la cena</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Te quiero</em>
</p><p>
  <em>GL</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Por otros lares, Mrs. Hudson recibió un paquete de parte del inspector y ahora tenía una compañía que, gracias a Internet, limpiaba de maravilla. No hay que subestimar el poder del videoaprendizaje a cierta edad. No obstante, cabe la duda, ¿por qué a Mrs. Hudson? Bueno, Mycroft dejó claro que si apreciaba un mínimo al adorable ciberperro no se lo mandara a su hermano.</p><p>o.o.o</p><p>
  <strong>Audio de Lestrade a Mycroft:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Mycroft, todo va bien. Tengo 20 llamadas perdidas tuyas. Ha habido un accidente en el centro y estamos hasta arriba. Todo está bien. Entiendo tu preocupación, pero deja de llamarme o me intercambiaré con John hasta que pase todo. Sabes que lo haré. Te quiero.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Audio de Mycroft a Lestrade:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Grr…</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mensaje de Mycroft a Lestrade:</strong>
</p><p>OK.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Espero que les haya gustado :)<br/>Nos leemos &lt;3<br/>¡Cuídense!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>